1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in the design of self center alignment gauges, which are used to determine when the frame or body structure of a car or truck or other motor vehicle has been damaged in a collision so as to distort the frame or body structure. These self centering alignment gauges are normally hung from the outside or inside, top or bottom edges of the longitudinal rails of the frame of the vehicle. They have a means which is self centering on the gauge, so that a sighting point is provided with is along the center line of the frame. This invention provides a much simplified method of supporting the gauges from the outside of the body by hanging them from the rocker panels which are readily avaiable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are a number of precision self centering alignment gauges on the market. One of these is manufactured by the Arn-Wood Company, Inc., 2360 West Bates Avenue, Inglewood, Colo., 80110.
These gauges are precision sighting gauges. However, they must be supported from corresponding points on each side of the frame of the vehicle.
Hanging the gauge below the frame is a difficult and laborious process, particularly when it must avoid and be below all of the material and fixtures under the car, and in and around the frame, except of course the wheels.
It is well known that if a part of the frame has not been damaged, and the body is likewise undamaged, then it is possible to support the gauges from the body. This has generally been done by hanging the gauges from corresponding parts of the under portion of the body or supporting the gauges from holes drilled in the side of the body. Because of these difficulties, this invention has been developed to provide a much more convenient method of rapid attachment and detachment of the gauges to the body in rigid assembly for the purpose of reading the vehicle center line, level or (parallel condition) and datum.